I Promise
by xXriderXx
Summary: SasuSaku Sasuke spots an ANBU in the woods. "How long are you going to keep following me, Sasuke?"


The ebony-eyed boy, slithered around in the woods. His eyes stuck on the ANBU that was pleasantly walking. The masked the ANBU wore looked like a wolf. It had a tear drop under the left eye, and what looked like blood splatter under the right. The boy stared at the ANBU's weapons. Being in two pink sheaths, were katanas.

The boy looked at the ANBU's figure. She was very slim, and looked very fragile. Her hair was covered by the cloak she was wearing. The boy wondered how many times the girl has gone into battle, for her cloak was torn and ragged at the end.

The girl suddenly stopped, making the boy crouch down behind a bush.

"How long are you going to keep following me, Sasuke?" The girl turned toward the bush.

Sasuke stayed his calm self and arose from the bush. He knew exactly who the girl was.

"Didn't think someone like you could become ANBU, Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him, before turning and walking away.

"Me either. But I didn't think someone like you could become such a pathetic ninja," Sakura countered.

Sasuke appeared before her, with his katana resting on her neck. Sakura stood still and cocked her head to the side.

"You've been gone alittle too long, Sasuke," Sakura said as she stomped the ground, making earth rise and hit Sasuke in the gut and sperating him from his katana. Sakura grapped it out of the air with ease.

"Pathetic," Sakura said as she played with Sasuke's katana like a toy.

Sasuke looked at her with red blazing eyes. His blood boiled with rage, but he gave her that classic smirk.

"This is going to be fun," Sasuke smirked.

"It sure will, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura shrugged and gave a small yawn. "Let's just end this, I have to get home. Naruto wants to take me for ramen."

Sasuke was the first to attack as he ran toward Sakura. Sakura punched the ground making the trees fall and ground break. Sasuke hopped on each earth platform, heading toward Sakura. Sakura took a boulder and threw it at him. Sasuke dodged it with ease, but saw that Sakura was no where to be found. The rock next to him, broke revealing Sakura who landed a punch right on him. Sasuke took the punch and quickly grabbed Sakura's first and landed a punch into her stomach. He threw her at a tree, but she flipped and propelled back at him. Sasuke threw some kunai at her but hit a log.

Her heard her giggling and looked around for her.

"This is really funny, who needs protection from who?" Sakura asked as she appeared on a branch.

Sasuke did some hand signs and he quickly disappeared. Sakura hopped from her branch and stood in a fighting stance. She turned to see something bright heading toward her. She jumped to the branch to dodge fire, but saw the invisible string. The fire took the path and chased after the kuinoichi. Sakura lept and dodged but it was like the fire was after her. She took out a few kunais and threw them at random places. She saw that she was caught in a net of invisible string. She threw a shuriken at the string in front of her but got caught in some more string. She tried to move, but was helpless.

"Helpless Sakura," Sasuke said. Her did a hand sign and sent fire toward her. She burned but he gasped. He saw Sakura blossoms fall to the ground.

"BOO!" came the Sakura's voice. She kicked him down but hit a log.

She saw the chidori coming at her and she barely dodged. She got burned in some places, but her mask was broken in two.

She took her cloak off and moved some of the rubble out of her face. Her pink hair was still short and her face was soft yet strong. Sasuke's heart couldn't help but call out to her. The reply that he got back was a hurt and sad reply from Sakura. Sasuke sighed as he wondered how much pain she was in.

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura with an arm around her.

"Remember?" Sasuke asked, referring to that one night, when he left her.

"How could I not?" Tears threatening to fall from her face.

"I never forgot about you," Sasuke said with his hot breath going against her neck.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun," Sakura managed to say.

Sasuke wondered what she meant.

"You killed Itachi right? Now you are wanting to rebuild the clan," Sakura said. "You can get someone else!" She yelled as she tried to pry his arm away from her.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't think that, I cant believe you actually assumed that," He smirked.

"Liar, that's what you said at the academy," Sakura hissed.

"You actually remembered that?" Sasuke asked in surprise, for he didn't remember.

He had his smirk still plastered on his face, "I wanted to come home."

Sakura eyes widen and finally her tears fell.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you promise never to leave me?" As Sakura leaned against Sasuke.

"I promise."


End file.
